


posteriori

by Livali



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, aka smol human gf walks in to piss off elven gf, angsty shit.jpeg, it's not that much pls dont be scared, lesmiya is good shit yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livali/pseuds/Livali
Summary: Miya is powerful. She is graceful, and she is tired. Each passing day moon elven morale decreases- and so does her own. She must remember why she fights, especially when upon her are the qualms of a very close friend.





	posteriori

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i regained some motivation,,, have some of the stronk gfs hhhhhh  
> i dont use my wattpad at all but a friend wants me to post it there so maybe

Saying it was bad was an understatement. The sniper thought as she walked into Miya’s quarters. Owner of said quarters visibly bandaging herself by a window. Maybe getting fresh air, she thinks.

 

Miserable. The elf, she looked miserable. Her right arm appeared horrible, like Death himself littered the flesh with his makeup- wounds, burns and scars. The woman says it’s nothing. “Just a scratch”, she would say. But to Lesley’s eye- it’s a death wish.

 

“Why do you try?”

 

Miya knew the words thrown weren’t meant as a virulent accusation, nor as half-hearted from a fallen; as such words usually were spoken as. They were merely questioning- it was nothing more than a genuine query directed towards the elf who in turn, batted her eyelids. Seemingly keeping herself up from her tired state.

 

She didn’t appear to be startled, the sniper noted, she does notice how after patching herself up, the elf instinctively snapped to her feet. She turns to face the visitor. She notices how the elf had a dagger in her hand (which was put away now)- probably instinct. She remembers- the stories Miya told her of the war of races. How her people were almost decimated- the human supposed, she deserved all the rights to be a tad aggressive.

 

The woman’s eyes were wide for a moment, then narrowed considerably as Miya sighed- there wasn’t any threat after all; she apologizes for the previous hostile gesture, but after a short-lived fiasco- per se- a conversation with an old friend, Karina, she was excessively wary of her surroundings. Thinking how there were people after her and her friends wasn’t exactly comforting, nor it should be. She knows they’re probably after the king- she knows that she will eventually lead them there- but she doesn’t know why. She gets that King Estes was high-profile when it came to the forests of Ald’Naer. His magic was powerful enough to inspire millions of her kind.

 

Keyword? Was.

 

The man had been missing for many moons, and her people have yet to see any trace of him in the last couple years. The moon elves had been living in hiding after the war of races, his disappearance didn’t help either- and she doubted that he would be found so soon.

 

Pausing for a moment, she halts her train of thought and focuses on her guest.

 

Lesley Vance, when it came to sharpshooting and ultimate annihilation by rifle- she is Land of Dawn’s best, and she was standing in her doorway. Probably as tall as she was- maybe a few inches shorter (she can’t tell nor does she bother to), a defining detail of hers was her left eye covered by an eyepatch, along with the band of blue feathers settled above her right ear, the woman leaned on the doorway’s side. Calling her sudden appearance unnerving was a bit too much- it was just unexpected. The (shorter) human wore her usual- her iconic blue tailcoat.

 

“What?” Miya uttered, voice confused like her appearance. She stares up and down- at the woman and her ‘unnecessary’ question.

 

The redhead seemed a bit bothered by the heavy air around the elf, it practically screamed how much the fatigued Miya really didn’t want her to be there, or anywhere close to her living quarters (it’s too dangerous, she said). Lesley merely blinked and reiterated her question prior- “Why do you try so hard?”

 

Met with a deafening silence, the human mentally stumbled and attempted to rephrase. “Fighting… and stuff. Running, hiding, and defending what remains of the moon elves. All this hostility and distress… and yet you still do not hesitate to lift your fingers against this-- darkness, are they are called that? I remember their leader going by the name Alice.” Lesley shook her head- seemingly out of sadness.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Miya mouthed pathetically, she can almost feel her teeth grating together, perhaps it was an expression of her attitude towards the matter- instead she resorted to glaring at the human (Lesley was a tad intimidated, her friend wasn’t always this serious and if she was, it’s bad), grabbing a nearby wooden chair and sat on it to face Lesley fully. “Are you suggesting I let this Alice and her… followers- whatever they are called- turn the rest of the Land of Dawn into her domain? There is no freedom for any of us- we will merely end up as slaves under her rule-” She spat, her voice rises- slightly- the elf curls her fist. “Indeed we are friends, but I have yet to know of your intentions and reasons for coming here. Even after I have warned you of the threats that lurk around the camp. If you came here to tell me to just simply give up, then I’ll have to ask you to kindly get the hell out.”

 

The redhead can feel the tension rise in the room- it struck like lightning- and she can feel the dryness of her lips, and Lesley was, funnily enough, confused. “No- That’s not what I-” She sighed and rubbed the temples of her nose, her brow visibly furrowed. “I didn’t mean to say it like that….” She took a breather- the stressful atmosphere got to her- possibly. After a moment she steadily met the moon elf’s gaze, the woman’s eyes were a gorgeous pale sort of violet, she thinks (it isn’t visible, but her cheeks light up- she isn’t used to looking someone in the eye, more or less the eye of a close friend)- the woman sees the pain clouding Miya’s face. She thought of how to shape the words in her head- she knew her friend took things differently when she’s upset. “Miya, with all due respect, as a friend-”

 

Miya averted her gaze, but Lesley ignored it and continued as her voice swayed.

 

“I must say this, as an outsider who can see everything. But judging from their previous attacks, compared to your perpetrators, you are grossly outnumbered, by number of fighters and arsenal... and, judging by what I’ve heard of your most recent undertaking, an attempt to scour the outer jungle- you were ambushed and returned a few people short. It just goes to show that they are dead set on wiping all of your comrades- until only you- are left. Contrary to the history books, right now you merely lead only a small faction, facing an unstoppable power-”

 

“I know that, but I have plans-”

 

“Those who lacked sufficient skill never often survived- nothing overwhelms them, no victory from any previous plans. The moon elves have already lost so much. Men, women, many.” Miya ignored the look of worry on Lesley’s face, her expression unmoving. “It would be better if you asked help from another race- mine-perhaps. We also have faced something similar, and it would be best to have another ally who knows more about them. In fact- I think it’s wiser if you let them handle this, before your race becomes nothing but extinct.”

 

Her eyebrows quirk at her suggestion, it was indeed a wise move for her kind- and she was right. If this kept up, the camp could be overrun (it’s not a matter of if, it’s a matter of when, she thinks. It’s inevitable). But to the sniper’s chagrin, the elf remained silent.

 

“Some other army, perhaps other heroes from beyond. It would save you the trouble. The anguish. If you keep up with what you are doing now, by the time you come to face-to-face with this darkness, you shall be alone, only the carcasses of lost soldiers to keep you company.”

 

She was right.

 

The white-haired woman visibly chuckled (much to Lesley’s relief). “Have you humans always been so… how do I say this? Hopeful?”

 

Lesley laughs too. “It’s better to speak of the truth, delaying a lie is useless. It buys you nothing- or at least, that’s what I think.”

 

She takes another breath, she’s been meaning to say this the entire time. “I ask again. Why do you try?”

 

A long pause- not awkward and empty. It was broody, thoughtful- yet the human can still feel something rise in her throat.

 

“Well- because...” Miya swallowed, her exhale taking out the frustration from before. She looks down at the ground and back up into Lesley’s gray pool for eyes, it was a neutral shade of brown- and it was rather calming to see. But at the same time it seemed to judge her for everything she was and everything she had ever done. Every sin committed in the name of saving her people, and every virtue for the sake of their survival. She shivered (not that she wanted to), meeting the assassin’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

“If we don’t- if I don’t stand up to them,” She looked resolute. “then who else will?”

 

Lesley, after a moment of thought, simply nodded, it seemed as if she understood something within the elven woman that she barely understood herself. “The odds, they are against you.” A smile graced her face, and admittedly she was _quite the looker_ (but of course, Miya wouldn’t say that out loud). “You’re playing with a hand that would likely lead you to defeat… but still, I can respect that.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“It’s a rather large gamble though- and I worry for you.” Lesley creases her nose, she leaves her chair nearby the doorway and leans against the wooden wall besides were Miya sat. The redhead crosses her arms out of habit.

 

“Everything will perish at one point in time. Or at least, it should.” Miya emphasized the last word, and Lesley had a feeling she wasn’t talking about just their adversaries. “If the moon elves- no- if I were to die in battle against this darkness, then I think most of us would be fine with such a fate. At least, we die with meaning and took action. I- well, my kind wouldn’t like dying knowing we did nothing against them.”

 

Miya watched as her companion’s face went blank, then darkened as Lesley’s lips turned downwards into a deep frown.

 

“Are you not upset at all? I mean- about your kind’s missing king. I mean.”

 

She saw the elven woman’s quick reaction- her posture stiffened, jaw clenched, and hands clasped so tightly around the corner of the chair that one unaware might think she was preparing to throw it through the glass window behind her, or even at her. Too late did she realize that maybe that was an insensitive question (even if honestly, that was long overdue).

 

“Ah.” She let go of the chair, “I never included him in my plans, nor will I ever do. He’s been gone for as long as anyone knew, and even if he does show up- it would probably be too late.” The elf froze once more, but as Lesley attempted to respond, she continued, cutting her off with a shake of her head.

 

“Not that I don’t know him. We knew he was powerful- his healing magic was incredible but. I just don’t like how he was never there for all of us back during the human and orc war fiasco- and you know. I never really wanted to lead- and drag Nana and Irithel, or even you in all of this. But the Moon Goddess chose me during that time- and I guess. That means something.”

 

The redhead merely hums in agreement.

 

“And so you walk in here and ask me, after all the suffering I’ve been through, why I still give a shit?” Miya relaxes her stiffened posture as her gaze returned to meet the sniper’s. “Why any of us do?”

 

Lesley nodded, just once.

 

The elven woman chuckled. “To be honest. Why do I even try?"

 

Within that moment- everything in the room stilled. The world stood silent.

 

"I don’t know anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: SO I JUST REREAD THIS AND REALIZED THERE WERE SO MANY INCONSISTENTIES KILL ME PLES  
> anyway i fixed a few hue


End file.
